Baby Brother
by Neo Lady Bianca
Summary: Emma Drake is watching her baby brother get married.


Author's Note: One Shot and not related to the other story.

She watches as he stands alone in the dressing room looking at his watch. Even now she sees the baby he had been so long ago. He had been so tiny and fragile when he had entered the world. All those years ago she had promised to protect him with everything with in her. Now both of their worlds were changing forever.

"Em," Gabe's voice cut through her thoughts making her close the door behind her.

"Let me," Emma mumbled as she straitened his bow tie like always.

"I'm all grown up," Gabe said getting that smile of hers that said yeah right.

"Mom is already ready to cry, so just try to not set her off alright. Dad is circling her waiting for the dam to break; he looks so proud of you with that look," Emma eyed her brother making sure he was ready for this.

"I'm scared," Gabe admitted trying to shrug it off like it was nothing.

"When I got married my stomach was in knots cause I knew that I was getting my forever," Emma replied as she took her brother by the hands.

Hearing a Knocking Emma and Gabe looked to see their mother standing at the door.

"You two! It's time so let's get a move on it," Sabrina rushed her children.

"Coming," Emma promised as her mom left the room.

With one last look over Emma lead Gabe out of the room and they got in line. Emma was in front of Gabe and her mom in the line since she was his best woman. As the music started Emma went back to a time simpler.

(Flash Back)

It was hottest part of summer time as Emma ran after Gabe in the park. He was so fast that she had a hard time keeping up with him. It always seem like he was always arms length out of her reach, but as long as he was where she could see him it didn't matter. Then in what seemed like split second Emma saw him trip over a rock. Finally able to catch up with him as he started to fall; Emma grabbed making it seem like a tickle fight. As he laughed as they rolled on the ground; Emma was glad he seemed to not notice what could of happened.

"Emmie, Ouch cream," Gabe repeated as they got to their feet.

"We have to ask mommy first," Emma laughed as they walked hand in hand in the hopes of ice cream.

"Two," Gabe questioned as he looked up at his sister.

"One scoop if mom says yes," Emma shook her head as she love this time with her baby brother.

"Okta," Gabe shrugged as they got to their mom.

"What's up," Sabrina asked eying Gabe.

"Ouch cream," Gabe pleaded using his baby blues to the fullest.

"Let's see," Sabrina smiled as she dug into her purse.

A minute later Sabrina handed Emma enough for the two of them.

"Thanks," Emma said as Gabe pulled her towards the ice cream cart.

One strawberry ice cream and one rocky road ice cream cones late; Gabe had his all over his face hands and clothes. Making both Sabrina and Emma laugh as they head to the car, so they could go home to give him a bath to clean up the sticky mess.

(End of Flash Back)

At the front of the church Emma watched as Gabe and their mother walked arm in arm towards her. When Gabe got there he took his place next to Emma, and then everyone look back down the aisle for the bridesmaids and the bride. Instead Emma looked at Gabe as he looked for the woman he loved. Instantly Emma knew when his bride entered the room; as the tears trickled down his face that was accompanied by a smile from ear to ear. She knew in that moment that this was his forever moment, and forever Emma would remember this day like the day he entered her life. This woman didn't understand what she was getting yet, but one day Emma knew she would get what it meant to have Gabe in her life. The preacher started the wedding as Emma just heard bits and pieces until her name was spoken for her to say some thing.

"When Gabe ask me to say something today I wasn't sure. Mom told me to look into my heart and everything else would fall into place the way it should. Life is not this perfect thing that fits neatly into a box. It's messy yet wonderful. Painful but Beautiful. Confusing but rewarding. Ever since Gabe came into my life I've been trying to protect him, but he has done a lot to protect me. He is kind, loving, protective, loyal, faithful and unyielding strength plus so much more. Today I don't give away a brother, but I gain a sister to love," Emma said as she took both her brother and new sister's hands putting them together.

As she went back to her place Emma felt like this was a new beginning for Gabe. In her heart she knew that this would be good for him


End file.
